悪循環-Vicious Circle-
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: "Akujunkan adalah lingkaran setan. Keadaan dimana kita mendapatkan kesialan / masalah yang tak berujung pangkal. Tak ada penyelesaian." the GazettE / (ReitaxRuki) RnR? xD


**Author** : RuKira Matsunori

 **Rating** : R

 **Fandom** : the GazettE dkk

 **Pairing** : Reita x Ruki (Main)

 **Genre** : AU / Friendship / Romance / Drama / BL

 **WARNING**! : MxM / Bullying / Bahasa / Alur maju mundur

Saia ingatkan! Tolong perhatikan tanda di bawah ini...

Present : ———

Flashback : 00000

———

"Ambil itu!"

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin...

Mungkin ia bisa lulus dari sekolah ini dengan tenang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambil dengan tangan? Gunakan mulutmu tolol!"

Laki-laki itu menaruh satu kaki nya di punggung anak laki-laki yang berjongkok di depannya yang kemudian memberi beban tekanan di kaki berbalutkan sepatu branded itu hingga membuat anak laki-laki yang semenjak tadi membuatnya sedikit emosi dengan tidak segera melakukan perintahnya untuk mengambil permen karet bekas kunyahannya di lantai dengan mulutnya tersungkur ke lantai.

"Berani kau mengabaikan perintahku hah!?"

Sepatu yang bahkan dengan bekerja paruh waktu selama satu tahun pun tidak akan bisa anak itu beli itu menekan punggungnya.

"Dasar manusia rendah tidak tahu terimakasih," dan seciprat cairan yang disebut dengan ludah, mengenai belakang kepalanya, "apa kau lupa, manusia-manusia rendahan sepertimu bisa bersekolah di tempat ini karena KAMI! Jadi sedikitnya tunjukan rasa terimakasih!"

Semua orang di cafetaria yang menjadikan itu sebagai tontonan, menunjukan ekspresi wajah jijik mereka saat anak laki-laki dengan sebuah kaki di punggungnya itu mulai mengambil permen karet bekas itu di lantai dengan mulutnya.

"Good boy!" Laki-laki bernama Takashi itu menjauhkan kakinya dari punggung anak itu dan menyeringai puas, kemudian berjongkok dan menjambak rambut belakang anak laki-laki yang tersungkur di lantai itu hingga wajahnya sedikit menengadah dan mereka bertemu pandang, "Masukan itu ke mulutmu bodoh! Dan kunyah!" Seringaian yang terpahat di wajah Takashi semakin melebar saat anak laki-laki itu dengan patuhnya mengunyah permen karet bekas kunyahannya. " Makhluk-makhluk menjijikan sepertimu memang sampahlah makanan yang paling cocok memasuki mulut dan perut kalian! Cuh!" Sekali lagi Takashi meludah dengan seringaian.

"Woahh~" Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang madu menguap sambil berdiri dari kursinya duduk dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya melewati Takashi dan mainannya dengan ekspresi bosan, "sudah cukup Takashi, ayo kembali ke kelas!" Ucapnya sambil lalu.

"Ck, aku belum puas," Takashi menggerutu namun ia bangkit juga dari jongkoknya dan lalu mengikuti kedua orang temannya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Setelah ketiga orang itu lenyap dari cafetaria, semua orang mulai ribut dan bahkan mereka memandang jijik dan ada juga yang menyeringai meremehkan melihat anak laki-laki yang jadi mainan Takashi itu yang kini mulai bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah lalu meludahkan permen karet dari mulutnya.

Padahal ia pernah berpikir ia bisa lulus dari sekolah ini dengan tenang.

Apakah ini balasan atas kepengecutannya selama ini?

00000

"Ohayou Taka...!!"

Anak laki-laki berdimpel tersenyum cerah sedikit mengejar sahabat sejak kecilnya yang telah berjalan di depannya. Anak yang dipanggil Taka itu berbalik yang kemudian langsung mendapat rangkulan dari sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"Ohayou Yutaka..." Ia tersenyum membalas sapaan sahabatnya. Dan kedua sahabat itu bersamaan memasuki gedung sekolah Senbazuru High dimana mereka telah menjadi bagian dari sekolah elit itu selama setahun 6 bulan ini.

Matsumoto Takanori.

17 tahun. Hobi menggambar. Hidup bersama ibu dan adik kecilnya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SD. Bisa bersekolah di Senbazuru High adalah salah satu cita-citanya sejak lama, itu adalah janjinya bersama Uke Yutaka, sahabatnya, bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama dan sekolah di tempat yang sama sampai mereka mengecap universitas. Dan karena Yutaka berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada dan kedua orang tuanya seakan terobsesi atau karena gengsi ingin agar Yutaka sekolah di sekolah dan universitas yang elit, karena itu Takanori berusaha mati-matian mengimbangi itu demi bisa terus bersama sahabatnya. Dia bukan anak dari keluarga konglomerat seperti kebanyakan para siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di sekolah elit dan terfavorit di Tokyo itu. Tapi kemampuan otaknya lah yang membuatnya bisa mengecap pendidikan di sekolah itu. Berbeda dengan Yutaka yang orang tuanya mampu membayar mahalnya iuran dan segala tetek bengek nya sekolah itu, Takanori mengandalkan otaknya untuk bisa terus bersekolah di Senbazuru High tanpa sepeserpun membebani ibunya yang hanya seorang kasir di sebuah konbini tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak-"

"Daripada minta maaf dan beralasan alangkah lebih baiknya jika kau berhati-hati sejak awal dan pikirkan akibat dari kecerobohanmu!" Laki-laki bernama Sakamoto Takashi memangku kedua tangannya memojokan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, aku minta maaf Su-"

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak terima permintaan maaf!" Takashi menangkap wajah anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya dan terlihat gemetar ketakutan itu dengan tangannya, menekan kedua pipi anak itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau perbuat..." Takashi menyeringai menunjuk kemeja seragam 'orang itu' yang ternodai cipratan minuman calon mainan di hadapannya, "Akujunkan~" yang kini anak laki-laki itu sudah melebarkan matanya mendengar satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Takashi.

"Tidak... Aku mohon maafkan aku!!"

Takanori segera beranjak dari tempat itu saat mata anak tidak beruntung itu menemukannya tidak jauh di sana, terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dari tatapan itu... Takanori tahu anak itu berteriak dalam hati meminta pertolongannya, tapi tidak! Takanori adalah seorang pengecut. Jika itu demi menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan damai dan lulus tanpa hambatan hingga ia bisa memenuhi janji yang ia buat bersama Yutaka untuk bisa melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama, tidak apa menjadi pengecut.

Dan Ia bisa menjalani kehidupan sekolah dengan damai dan lulus dengan tenang... dengan tidak terlibat dan berurusan dengan Geng Takashi. Karena itu Takanori selalu menghindar, bukan pertama kalinya ia tak sengaja melihat seorang siswa dibully dan dinistai hanya karena hal sepele dan setiap ia menemukannya ia selalu melarikan diri seolah tak melihat apa-apa. Meski Takanori merasa itu tidak adil dan sangat menentang dengan aksi geng yang paling ditakuti di Senbazuru High itu, ia memilih diam. Jika bahkan para guru tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena geng itu adalah anak-anak dari orang-orang terpandang yang telah banyak menyumbangkan uangnya untuk Senbazuru High dan masuk kelas Spesial di sekolah itu, maka apa yang bisa dilakukan Takanori yang hanya murid beasiswa yang selalu dikatai sebagai benalu di sekolah itu ? Meski Takanori selalu merasa bersalah setiap ia berpura-pura seolah tak melihat apa-apa, ia tidak ingin mengorbankan masa depannya dengan mengambil resiko untuk berurusan dengan Takashi dan kawan-kawan hanya demi menolong orang yang tidak akrab bahkan kenal dengannya.

"Taka!"

"Hn?"

"Kau melamun?" Yutaka mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Ah, ahah maaf... Kau bilang apa tadi?" Takanori menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan sahabatnya beberapa saat.

Yutaka menghela nafas, "sudahlah, sepertinya memang belum saatnya aku untuk mengatakan ini."

"Eh? Kau marah?" Takanori semakin merasa bersalah, sepertinya Yutaka bermaksud membicarakan hal yang penting namun dengan bodohnya pikirannya lari kesana kemari. "Hei, Yutaka! Aku minta maaf! Ayolah ~"

"Tidak mau!" Yutaka akting cemberut sambil memasukan suap demi suap makan siangnya.

"Yu-chan~ jangan begitu! Ayolah ,Aku minta maaf, ok?!"

Yutaka tersenyum mendengar Takanori memanggil nama kecilnya seperti yang biasa sahabatnya itu lakukan ketika mereka masih kecil dulu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak marah. Sepertinya aku memang belum siap mengatakannya."

"He? Tentang apa sih?" Takanori mengernyitkan dahinya.

Yutaka kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "sudahlah, cepat habiskan bentomu! Sebentar lagi masuk."

"Kau membuatku penasaran~" Takanori sedikit merengek namun Yutaka hanya tertawa menganggap rengekan sahabatnya itu hal yang lucu.

Mereka berhasil melewati tahun pertama dengan lancar dan menyenangkan dan berharap tahun kedua yang sedang mereka jalani pun berjalan dengan tanpa hambatan. Bahkan tahun ketiga nanti... Takanori berharap dia dan Yutaka tetap bisa menikmati saat-saat menyenangkan seperti menghabiskan waktu istirahat dan makan siang bersama di tempat rahasia dan favorit mereka, atap sekolah. Tempat mereka tertawa dan bercanda bahkan merenung, begitu banyak hal yang mereka lakukan di sana yang pasti akan menjadi tempat kenangan saat mereka telah lulus nanti. Setelah mereka lulus dengan tanpa hambatan nanti...

Ya...

Takanori berharap...

Meski entah bagaimana pada akhirnya harapannya harus kandas sejak hari itu.

# **TBC** #

Repost-an dari blog saia... xD (gazerukira)

Cari peruntungan lagi di sini... LOL RnR?

OH!!!

Ada Yang baca Natural Sense?


End file.
